Waiting on You
by Fantasy-of the-Heart
Summary: Sakura never did like it when Sasuke was away for so long. She always did wish that he would stay with her longer, so that she could tell him all the things that she got the chance to say. (SasuSaku)


**Hi everyone!**

**This is my first attempt at doing a SasuSaku fic.**

**I'm not really a fan of this couple but I thought I'd give it a shot anyway.**

**Please read and enjoy!**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

Sakura stood in the doorway again. Thinking about him again, she knew that she was always in his thoughts but she couldn't help it. He was always away traveling the world searching for redemption. Sasuke was hardly ever home; there was so much that she wanted to tell him. What was worse was that he was missing their only child growing up.

Taking one last look at the moon, she locked the door and headed over to her daughter's room Sarada was sleeping peacefully while the gentle rays of moonlight seeped through her window and basked over her calm face.

Sakura gave a quiet sigh as her hands gently traced over her face. She reminded her so much of Sasuke. The same hair and eye color. Even her personality reminded her of him.

How she wished that he could be here now and watch as their precious daughter grew up. More than once Sarada had often asked when Sasuke would come back again, and Sakura would have to make up an excuse saying that he would be back soon. But in reality, she didn't know what to expect from him.

Sakura gave another silent sigh as she tucked a few strands of hair behind her daughter's ear. It had been far too long since she had the chance to hold her beloved Sasuke. For years she had waited for him to see the light and become the person he once was. And now that he finally had found himself, it felt like she was losing him all over again.

He never stayed long, only for a few days before he left to travel again. Not nearly enough time to tell him all the things that she wanted to say to him.

Her attention turned to Sarada as she stirred slightly in her sleep but her mother's calming hand on her forehead eased her back in dreaming again. Sakura wished she knew what she could do to keep Sasuke her longer, she wouldn't hold him back on his quest to make up for his sins. But she wanted him to watch their only child grow and learn, she wanted him to see Sarada smile and laugh. To see her run up to him and hold him close.

Sakura couldn't remember the last time she had seen Sasuke interact with Sarada and it made her sad that her daughter was growing up without her father there to watch her every step of the way. Surly Sasuke felt guilty that he couldn't be there for her or their daughter right?

She placed a tired hand on her head and exhaled. If only he would stay longer to see how much she needed him. She had waited so long to have him back; only to lose him once again. Sakura could feel tears start to slide down her cheeks but she let them fall.

Those were tears of longing. She wanted her love back more than anything we couldn't he see how much he meant to her and their daughter. Not wanting to wake Sarada up Sakura left the still room and burst into quiet sobs; the floor becoming soaked with her grief.

He had told her a long time ago that he would always come back for her. That he would never leave her again. For once she was starting to question his words. If he really did love her when why wasn't her here? Shouldn't he be here now looking after her. Watching over her and their daughter?

The tears continued to flow as she opened the window to her bedroom and let the cold night air sweep over her. She couldn't feel the cold anyway; she was so consumed by grief. Sakura buried her face and in her hands and cried until her eyes were red and swollen.

She then walked over to the dresser and picked up a picture; it was of her and Sasuke with Sarada still a baby at the time in front of their house.

Her fingers gently traced over Sauske's smiling face. He used to stay all the time when their daughter was still an infant, and they were happy. She was happy to just be with him finally his and no one else's. Sakura wished that it could be that way again. Where her beloved was right there by her side and not miles away.

Walking over to her bed, Sakura eyes' once again filled with tears as she lay on her back looking up at the ceiling like she had done so many times before, thinking about him.

The cold air made her body shiver, but she didn't care. It was rather welcoming actually. She felt cold and lonely on the inside.

More tears ran down her damp cheeks until finally she drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Holding the picture close to her heart. Sometime during the night, a stranger lingered in the window before quietly he made his way inside. But this was no stranger; he removed the cloth that covered his face. It was Sasuke, he made his way over to the bed and noticed his wife sleeping soundly.

Her face still damp with tears that had been shed for him; Sasuke then noticed the picture in her grasp and a small smile spread over his face. Very carefully not to wake her, Sasuke slipped into bed next to Sakura and kissed her forehead lovingly.

He had missed her so much, and this time he would stay longer then he usually did. There was so much he wanted to tell her about. He would pamper her and let her know just how much she meant to him. For Sakura was the one who had always loved him no matter what he did. He would shower her and Sarada with affection, his daughter needed him just as much as Sakura did.

As sleep cascaded down upon Sasuke he smiled at the thought of waking up to see Sakura's beautiful face overjoyed to see the one she loved so much finally at her side.

* * *

**Phew! I finally finished.**

**This isn't my best work but at least I tried.**

**Please give me some feedback! I may try another SasuSaku**

**attempt later if this works out.**

**Review please!**

**Until next time! Goodbye!**


End file.
